Solo Hay Dos Opciones
by akuma1908
Summary: Bien no soy buena con los resumenes solo dire que es un AU. La pareja principal es TokakuxHaru pero habra mucho HarukixIsuke, tendra mucho romance y accion, es mi primer fic asi que tenganme paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ahh Que increible volver ala escuela-** _dijo una pelirroja que caminaba al lado de un chico y una chica ambos peliazules_

 _-_ **Estas muy emocionada para ser alguien que odia estudiar Haruki-** _dijo el peliazul_

 **-Bueno no es mi cosa favorita,pero vamos Hitomi-san no estas emocionado ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvimos en un salon de clases? ¿Tu que dices Tokaku?-**

 _pregunto Haruki ala chica peliazul_

 _ **-Qua han sido 3 años,pero no entiendo tu emocion**_ _\- dijo Tokaku mirando a Haruki con la cara mas seria del mundo_

 _ **-Como sea, tengo hambre**_ _\- dijo Haruki ganandose una mirada asesina del chico peliazul_

 _ **-Si desayunaras algo mas que esos pockys no**_ **pasaria eso-** _dijo Hitomi -_ **Ademas tu fuiste quien nos hizo salir rapido del hotel sin poder desayunar**

 **-Jeje, lo siento Hitomi-san, porque no vamos a comprar algo antes de entrar-** _les dijo alos dos peliazules_

 _-_ _ **No, yo quiero llegar ya vayan ustedes**_ _\- dijo Tokaku_

 _-_ _ **Bien pero ten cuidado, De acuerdo?-**_ _le dijo Hitomi para irse con Haruki_

 _Tokaku siguio su camino hacia la escuela, pero justo cuando paso por un callejon escucho gritos y pudo ver que una chica era atacada por unos tipos vestidos de traje negro._

 _ **POV HARU**_

 _Caminaba en direccion ala escuela,sola, pues mi hermana y mejor amiga tuvieron que salir antes. Aunque realmente me costo convenserlas de que podia venir sola. Son sobreprotectoras._

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Haru iba sumida en sus pensamientos y nos se dio cuenta que 2 sujetos la seguian, hasta que sintio que era empujada y termino en un callejon los hombres trataban de subirla a un coche pero Haru no dejaba de gritar y trataba de liberarse, uno de los hombres harto de que no se dejaba iba a darle un golpe, pero ese golpe nunca llego._

 **POV HARU**

 _No podia liberarme, por mas que trataba no podia. Uno de los hombres iba a golpearme yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto pero nunca llego, cuando me decidi a abrir los ojos pude ver a una chica de cabello azul corto que detuvo el golpe y en cuestión_ _de segundos dejo inconscientes a los 2 hombres_

 **-¿Puedes levantarte?-** _me pregunto la chica_

 **-Si-** _fue lo unico que pude responder pues me habia quedado hipnotizada por los bellos ojos azules de la chica que me habia salvado_

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Ambas chicas se quedaron observando, hasta que Haru logro reaccionar para darle las Gracias y justo estaba por agradecerle cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba la busco a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que ya estaba varios metros adelante de ella._

 _Cuando Tokaku llego a la escuela se encontro con su hermano Hitomi y Haruki que la estaban esperando_

 **-¿Donde estabas? Llegamos antes que tu-** _le pregunto Haruki_

 **-Me entretuve con algo-**

 _Los 3 decidieron entrar y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos salones, luego de 3 horas de presentaciones,platicas, letras, numeros y bla bla bla llego el amado descanso_

 **POV TOKAKU**

 _Me encontraba en el comedor almorzando, pero no dejaba de pensar en la chica pelirroja que habia salvado hace unas horas y que ademas iba en la misma clase que yo. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, aunque, no tan bella como la de "Ella" y no dejo de pensar que la conosco._

 _No me di cuenta que Haru como se llamaba la chica ya estaba sentada frente ami y me miraba fijamente la mire tambien a los hermosos ojos rosaceos que poseia, la verdad no parece mala persona hasta que lo recorde su apellido: Ichinose. Sigo pensando que es una coincidencia pero no puedo confiarme_

 _ **-¿Nesesitas algo?-**_ _le pregunte apartando la mirada de sus ojos_

 **-Tokaku-san no me dejaste agradecerte por lo de esta mañana-** _¿es que acaso no escucho que odio que me llamen por mi nombre de pila? Pero no entiendo por que no me molesta de ella es como con Haruki o mi hermano. Es como si la conociera_

 **-No tienes que agradecer si hay algo que odio son los cobardes y esos 2 lo eran-**

 **-De todas maneras, Gracias Tokaku-san-** _dijo ella dandose cuenta que la miraba fijamente, mientras un leve rubor aparecia en su rostro_

 _Me pregunto si solo sera una coincidencia lo de su apellido o de verdad tendra algo que ver_

 **-¿Que tal tu primer dia Tokaku?-** _ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegaron mi hermano y Haruki_

 **-Veo que ya hiciste una amiga-**

 **-Soy Haru, Ichinose Haru-** _vaya que se impresionaron pues sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de la impresión._

 **-Yo soy Azuma Hitomi y ella es Sagae Haruki soy el hermano mayor de Tokaku-** _se presento mi hermano, cuando Haru iba a contestar 2 chicas se acercaron a ella, una pelirosa y una pelinegra_

 **-Haru-chan asi que aqui estabas-** _dijo la pelinegra timidamente_ **-Soy Kasumi amiga de Haru y..**

 **-Dime Haru quien es la chica?-** _le pregunto la pelirosa, ni siquiera dejo terminar a la chica pelinegra_

 **-Oh es ella-** _dijo Haru mientras me señalaba y la pelirosa me observaba con cara bastante seria_

 **-Ya veo me dirias tu nombre?-** _me pregunto_

 **-Azuma Tokaku-** _le dije a lo que la pelinegra se sorprendio pero lo oculto y la pelirosa solo me miraba seria_

 **-Gracias por ayudarla hoy, te debo una muy grande-** _me agradecio_ **-Me llamo Isuke, Ichinose Isuke**

 **-Ohh Isuke-sama asi que eres la hermana de la nueva amiga de Tokaku-**

 **-Sagae ni siquiera habia notado que estabas aqui-** _le dijo la pelirosa a Haruki que solo hizo un puchero_

 **POV HITOMI**

 _No podia creerlo esas 2 chicas y su apellido, debia ser una coincidencia pero recorde algo y me di cuenta que era posible. Pude notar que Haruki no se sorprendio pues parece que ya la conocia talvez esten en el mismo salon, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y solo pide reaccionar cuando escuche algo que me impresiono mas que lo anterior_

 **-Tokaku-san por que no almorzamos todas juntas-**

 _Eso me dejo en shock, y pude notar qie Haruki estaba igual, habia escuchado bien?, esa chica habia llamado por su nombre ami hermana y lo mas impresionante de todo Tokaku no dijo nada, normalmente ya la habria dejado inconsciente_

 **-Eso es una gran idea Haru-chan asi nos conocemos mejor-** _Haruki como siempre_

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Los 6 decidieron almorzar juntos. Y asi paso una semana y las 6 chicas y chico se empezaron a conocer mejor. Tokaku y Haru iban en el mismo salon, Haruki lo hacia con Isuke y Hitomi con Kasumi._


	2. Aclaraciones y Descripciones

-Bueno como pueden ver Isuke es hermana de Haru, talvez algo raro pero me llamo algo la atencion y aver que tal sale. No me odien por eso se de verdad se oye raro Ichinose Isuke pero todo tiene sus razones.

-Tambien le invente un hermano mayor a Tokaku

-Tambien este personaje Kasumi es de mi creacion y veran que papel tiene en la historia

-Los dialogos de Isuke tendran un 3 que representa el corazoncito porque sino no podria ser Isuke aunque este se excentua a cuando hable con Haru o se ponga seria

-Aclaro la escuela ala que asisten no requiere uniforme, porque los Odio

 **Descripciones**

 **-Tokaku:** _17 años, algo que quiero recalcar es que Tokaku siempre vestira ropa osbcura y sus playeras siempre seran de manga larga, osea se cubre todo el cuerpo._

 **-Haru:** _17 años, aqui Haru no sera quien tenga las cicatrices, ya se imaginaran quien las tiene, ya sabran porque, su perzonalidad sera igual al anime._

 **-Isuke:** _18 años, aqui sera igual al anime solo que su actitud tsundere no aplica a Haru, se que se oye raro "Ichinose Isuke" pero todo tiene una razon_

 **-Haruki:** _18 años, ella no cambira nada, solo que sin la enorme familia que tiene en el anime, sera la mejor amiga de Tokaku._

 **-Hitomi:** _19 años, fisicamente es identico a Tokaku, es divertido, burlon, inteligente entre muchas cosas mas ya sabran mas de el. Es muy sobreprotector con Tokaku._

 _ **-Kasumi:**_ _19 años, sip no tiene apellido, es la protectora de Haru e Isuke, es calmada y algo timida con quien no conoce. Pero ala hora de proteger alas Ichinose se vuelve un monstro._

 _Estos son los personajes principales. Luego comenzaran a salir mas y ya sabran su tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o quieren decir alguna otra cosa dejenlo en los comentarios._

 _Esta es mi primera obra asi que les suplico me tengan paciencia, me voy a esforzar y espero que a ustedes les guste, sin mas que decir les dejo otro cap._


	3. Capitulo 2

_Luego de ese desayuno tan "agradable", paso una semana y los 6 se fueron conociendo mejor, Haru iba en el mismo salon que Tokaku asi que la pelirroja no se separaba de la peliazul, Haruki e Isuke no eran las mejores amigas pero ala pelirroja parecia que realmente le agradaba y Kasumi se hicieron amigos facilmente, pero la pelinegra sabia perfectamente quien era Hitomi y no terminaba de confiar en el, al igual que el Azuma que no bajaba la guardia._

 **POV NORMAL**

 **-Asi que, que dices Hitomi-san-** _dijo una pelinegra aun peliazul que la miraba pensativo_

 **-La verdad es una gran idea, pero no habra algun problema Kasumi**

 **-No, ya hable con la encargada y me autorizo, asi que cuando quieran podran mudarse ala posada, ya te lo dije, hay solo vivimos Haru-chan, Isuke y yo-** _Hitomi parecia estarlo meditando_

 **-Bueno, me convenciste, cuando estaria bien que nos mudaramos**

 **-Cuando tu quieras, la verdad me gustaria sorprender alas chicas veo que se llevan bien con Tokaku-san y Haruki-san**

 **-Si, creo que sera interesante, ya quiero ver sus caras-** _dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa malevola_

 **En Otro Lugar**

 **-Vamos Isuke-sama, en serio no quieres, toma uno-** _dijo Haruki a Isuke mientras sostenia una caja de pockys_

 **-Demonios, ya te dije que no 3-** _dijo la pelirrosa con cara de fastidio pues parecia ya tener tiempo con lo mismo_

 **-Mmm Bueno, pero no me rendire, se que algun dia me aceptaras un pocky-** _dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa_

 **-Ja, no hay manera 3-** _le respondio Isuke con una cara de superioridad y un leve sonrojo causado por la gran sonrisa de Haruki_

 _Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela pues ya era hora de salir, se quedaron esperando en la salida a Haru y Tokaku, cuando una chica rubia de ojos azules se le acerco ala pelirroja_

 **-Hola Haruki-** _dijo la rubia ala pelirroja con una sonrisa bastante sensual_

 **-Ahh, hola Saya-chan-** _le saludo Haruki con una sonrisa amable, a lo cual Isuke fruncio el ceño notablemente_

 **-Me preguntaba si te gustaria ir a una fiesta conmigo, un amigo hara una y queria saber si quieres venir CONMIGO-** _le pregunto la rubia a Haruki con un tono super sensual y viendo a Isuke burlonamente mientras recalcaba el "conmigo"_

 **-Se oye bien, pero debo preguntarles a mis amigos-** _le respondio Haruki con su sonrisa habitual_

 **-Si quieres ellos pueden venir tambien**

 **-De verdad?, Bueno en ese caso porque no vienes conmigo Isuke-sama?-** _le pregunto la pelirroja a Isuke que solo se quedo sorprendida pues no esperaba la invitacion_

 **-Oye, pero yo te invite primero-** _le reclamo la rubia visiblemente molesta por lo anterior_

 **-Que idiotez, no pienso ir a una estupidez como esa 3-** _dijo Isuke con cara de fastidio_

 **-Bueno entonces esta decidido Haruki vendras conmigo, te vere el sabado-** _le dijo la rubia y se fue_

 **-Claro Saya-chan-** _le respondio indecisa y justo cuando iba a decirle algo a Isuke_

 **-Isuke-oneechan, ya podemos irnos-** _le dijo Haru llegando con Tokaku a lo cual la pelirrosa solo dijo " Bien Vamonos" y se fue con Haru sin despedirse_

 **-¿Que sucedio?-** _le pregunto Tokaku a su amiga_

 **-No es nada, vamonos tu hermano debe estar esperando, se fue antes y dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa-** _le respondio con una pequeña sonrisa empezando a caminar junto a Tokaku_

 **En El Hotel Donde Viven Los Azuma y Haruki**

 **-¿Que pasa Hitomi-san, cual es la sorpresa de la que hablaste?-** _pregunto curiosa la Sagae_

 **-Bueno, ustedes siempre dicen que estan hartas de vivir en un hotel no es asi?**

 **-A mi me da igual-** _le dijo Tokaku indeferente_

 **-De hecho, eres tu el que siempre se queja de eso Hitomi-san**

 **-Bueno pues decidi consentirlas y encontre un lugar mas comodo para vivir-** _dijo Hitomi ignorando por completo los comentarios de las chicas_ **-Asi que empiecen a empacar que nos mudamos AHORA-** _grito feliz_

 **-¿AHORA?-** _dijeron ambas chicas_

 **EN LA POSADA (** _O como yo le digo vencindad_ **)**

 **-Ya veo asi que ya no seremos las unicas viviendo aqui 3-**

 **-Si, hoy llegan los nuevos inquilinos-** _les comento Kasumi desde la cocina_

 **-Que bien!, espero que nos podamos hacer amigos-** _dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa_

 **-Haru conoces las reglas, no puedes, no podemos confiar en cualquiera-** _Isuke habia cambiado a un semblante serio, y olvidando por completo que llevaban una semana de "amistad" con los Azuma y Haruki_

 _ **-Si lo se, lo siento Onee-chan-**_ _respondio Haru con una cara triste que Isuke noto_

 **-De que hablas Isuke?, que me dices de Haruki, Tokaku y Hitomi?-** _le pregunto Kasumi a Isuke que solo la ignoro_ **-Bueno, vamos al super me hacen falta algunos ingredientes para la comida**

 _Las 3 chicas iban saliendo, cuando tocaron el timbre._

 **-Veo que han llegado los nuevos vecinos-** _Kasumi se dirigio a la puerta a abrir_

 **-Ya estamos aqui Kasumi-** _Hitomi tenia una gran sonrisa_

 _ **-No tardaron nada chicas-**_ _Kasumi y Hitomi tenian una sonrisa burlona mientras observaban a las chicas._

 _Las 4 estaban sorprendidas no se la creian, la primera en reaccionar fue Haru que sonrio a mas no poder, seguida de Haruki que solto una pequeña risita, Tokaku solo suspiro e Isuke parecia no importarle pero en el fondo estaba ¿feliz?, al igual que las demas incluso una chica peliazul lo estaba pero claro que no lo demostraria._

 _Kasumi les mostro donde vivirian. Era algo asi como una "pequeña" casa tenia 4 habitaciones, una pequeña sala, un pequeño comedor ademas de que la vecindad tenia un jardin bastante grande y 1 baño_ **(sip todo eso y un solo baño)** _solo eso ademas de estar muy bien amueblado. Las 2 chicas y chico se instalaron no tenian mucho asi que no tardaron, justo cuando terminaron alguien toco ala puerta y fue Hitomi quien la abrio_

 **-Hitomi-san, a mi hermana, a Kasumi y a mi nos gustaria que nos acompañaran a comer, por favor tomenlo como una bienvenida-** _Haru tenia una radiante sonrisa_

 _Los 3 decidieron aceptar la invitacion. Se dirigieron al hogar de las Ichinose, el lugar era identico al suyo solo que tenia toques mas personales, se podia notar que llevaban algun tiempo viviendo ahi._

 **-Sientense por favor-** _les pidio Kasumi alo cual obedecieron_

 _La cena fue bastante agradable. Hitomi, Kasumi y Haru tenian conversaciones agradables, Tokaku con su cara habitual solo escuchaba, Haruki trataba de llamar la atencion de Isuke pero esta solo la ignoraba, a Tokaku le causaba algo de gracia las caras de derrota de su amiga._

 _Y asi les cayo la noche, los 3 invitados regresaron a su hogar a descansar pues tenian clases al dia siguiente._


	4. Capitulo 3

Los dias pasaban rapido para las chicas y chico, gracias a que ahora vivian practicamente juntos las chicas se empezaron a llevar mejor, Hitomi le habia tomado cariño a Haru pues era siempre amable y alegre y ahora se llevaban muy bien, Isuke y Kasumi habian empezado a confiar en Tokaku pues apesar de siempre ser seria no se separaba de Haru, y Haru a su vez se veia cada vez mas feliz con la peliazul. Haruki por su lado se llevaba bien con todos menos con quien le habria gustado llevarse bien ya que por mas que hacia Isuke parecia molesta con ella ¿porque? ¿quien sabe?, y con todo eso les llego el viernes.

Haru se encontraba tratando de convencer a Tokaku que la a compañara a la fiesta del sabado ya que ella habia sido invitada y queria ir con Tokaku pero se le estaba haciendo bastante dificil.

 **-Anda Tokaku-san, ven conmigo ala fiesta-** _Haru practicamente suplicaba_

 **-No-** _Tokaku como siempre muy expresiva_

 **POV TOKAKU**

 _No entiendo que de divertido le ven a las estupidas fiestas. Todo es ruido, idiotas ebrios, alcohol, idiotas ebrios, estupidos calenturientos e idiotas ebrios(si claro las fiestas son estupidas y aburridas Ja).No pienso ir, por mas que me lo pida Haru, ademas Haruki y las demas iran asi que no es nesesaria mi presencia, aunque pensando bien todo eso y Haru en medio de todas esas estupideces, No pienso dejarla sola en esa fiesta podria ser peligroso estar en medio de ebrios y calenturientos. No, tengo que ir con ella y cuidarla podria pasarle algo (Ja si como no)._

 **POV NORMAL**

 **-Bien Haru ire contigo-** _dijo Tokaku dejando sus pensamientos de lado_

 **-¿De verdad?-** _pregunto Haru a lo que Tokaku asintio_ **-Gracias Tokaku-san-** _Haru feliz se arrojo a los brazos de Tokaku para abrazarla y Tokaku con un leve sonrojo apenas y respondio el abrazo_

 **POV ISUKE**

 _No entiendo como Haru puede estar tan feliz cuando esta con Tokaku ella es tan seria y difícil de tratar, pero siempre le saca una gran sonrisa. Aunque por lo que veo no es tan dificil ya que Haru la convencio para ir a la estupida fiesta. No se porque no dejo de pensar en la estupida rubia y Haruki, Aghh, no me importa lo que haga esa idiota, yo solo ire para cuidar a Haru._

 **-Oye Isuke-chan iras a la fiesta de mañana?-** _me pregunto Hitomi_

 **-Pues no es que quiera, pero debo cuidar a Haru 3-**

 **-Bueno me alegro al parecer iremos los 6 unque aun no tengo que ponerme-** _me dijo algo pensativo_ **-Tu que te pondras Isuke-chan**

 **-Cualquier cosa que me ponga se me vera bien 3-**

 **-Ya veo entonces podrias ayudarme a encontrar algo que ponerme-** _me pregunto inocentemente_

 **-Bueno ya que no tengo nada que hacer, pero tendremos que ir de compras 3-**

 **-Claro, les preguntare a las demas si quieren venir-**

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Hitomi les pregunto a las demas si querian ir con ellas pero todas dijeron que no, asi que se fueron solo ellos 2 y todo esto paso bajo la seria mirada de una pelirroja._

 **POV HARUKI**

 _Acaso veia bien?, Hitomi-san e Isuke-sama. No, no puede ser. Podria ser que a Hitomi-san le guste Isuke, digo jamas he visto que se interese en alguien siempre estaba ocupandose de Tokaku y de mi, y bueno Isuke es muy bella jeje. Se que no deberia sentirme asi ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran pero no entiendo que es este dolor en mi pecho, sera que yo? ¿por Isuke? Aghh voy a morir!._

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Isuke ayudo a Hitomi a buscar una ropa adecuada para ir a la fiesta y los demas parecian tener todo listo, asi les cayo el bendito sabado( ¡A parrandear!... Jeje digo a la fiesta.) Las chicas y chico estaban mas que listos._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa donde era la fiesta Saya la chica rubia se le fue encima a Haruki y se la llevo a quien sabe donde sin dejarla reaccionar, Isuke fruncio el ceño y se fue molesta sin decir nada, Kasumi magicamente habia desaparecido, Hitomi le dijo a Tokaku que iria a inspeccionar por lo que se Tokaku y Haru ae quedaron solas._

 _Isuke se sento en lo que parecia una pequeña barra y el que estaba ahi le ofrecio un trago pero ella lo rechazo hasta que noto que a unos metros de ella se encontraba Haruki siendo acorralada en la pared por Saya._

 **-Oye dame uno 3-** _pidio Isuke y se lo bebio de un solo trago_ _ **-Dame otro-**_ _pidio para luego pedir un tercero y un que hace el amor o celos?, ni siquiera ella sabia lo que era._

 **En Otro Lado De La Fiesta**

 _Tokaku tenia una mirada asesina dirigida a 3 "idiotas ebrios" que estaban frente a ella, y Haru se encontraba al lado de ella incada en el suelo mientras veia si el tipo inconsciente en el suelo seguia vivo. Como llegamos a esto? Si ya se lo imaginaran._

 **Flash Back**

 _Tokaku y Haru se quedaron viendo pensando en que hacer pues se habian quedado solas y la verdad es que esa era su primera fiesta asi que no sabian que hacer exactamente, pero a Haru una excelente idea._

 **-Tokaku-san, por que no vamos a bailar?-**

 _Justo Tokaku iba a contestar cuando 4 "ebrios idiotas" se le acercaron a Haru._

 **-Hola bonita no quieres venir a bailar con nosotros-** _dijo uno de los tipos y otro de ellos la tomaba del brazo para empezar a jalarla_

 **-No gracias estoy con Tokaku-san-** _le dijo Haru tratando de liberarse del agarre del tipo, pero el empezo a jalarla y justo se la iba a llevar cuando cayo inconsciente al suelo._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **POV TOKAKU**

 _No tengo idea de que paso, simplemente ya no controlaba mi cuerpo cuando reaccione el tipo ya estaba en el suelo y solo podia pensar en golpear a los otros 3 pero una dulce voz me de regreso a la realidad_

 **-Tokaku-san? ¿Estas bien?-** me pregunto Haru mirandome preocupada

 **-Si-** _le respondi_ **-Larguense-** _les dije a los "idiotas ebrios" que se fueron y se llevaron al inconsciente mientras Haru se me acercaba y me tomaba de la mano_

 **-Vamos busquemos a los demas, ya quiero irme-** _me dijo Haru mientras empezabamos a caminar_

 **En Otro De Los Tantos Lugares De La Casa**

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Haruki se encontraba arrinconada por Saya en una esquina de la casa, la verdad es que ella ya se había hartado de tanto acoso y lo unico que queria era ver a Isuke, asi que se decidio y se saco de encima a Saya diciendole que tenia que ir al baño y se dispuso a buscar a Isuke cuando la encontro no le gusto nada lo que vio pues la encontro visiblemente ebria y coqueteando con un tipo._

 **POV HARUKI**

 _Sentia que me hervia la sangre, no me podia quedar asi y me diriji a donde estaba Isuke. Cuando llegue le dedique una mirada asesina al idiota y le dije que se largara._

 **-¿Que haces idiota? Estaba hablando con el-** _me reclamo Isuke mas que borracha_

 **-No, ¿Que haces tu coqueteando con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces? Y ademas ¿Porque bebiste tanto?-** _le dije mas bien le grite_

 **-No me grites, ademas a ti que te importa?, mejor vete con la estupida oxigenada y a mi dejame en paz-** _me grito la verdad me sorprendio que dijera eso_

 **-Muy bien Isuke-sama, ya es hora de irnos-** _le dije mientras la cargaba como si fuera costal_

 **-Bajame idiota!-** _me grito tratando de liberarse, la verdad me resultaba gracioso sus fallidos intentos de liberarse_ **-Busquemos a los demas**

 **En Otro De Los Miles De Rincones De La Casa**

 **POV NORMAL**

 **-kyaaa, Hitomi-kun eres muy guapo-**

 **-Gracias-** _dijo Hitomi que se encontraba sentado en un sillon con 3 chicas alrededor de el_ **-Ustedes tambien soy muy guapas chicas-** _en eso llego Haruki que cargaba a Isuke que se habia quedado dormida_ **-Que le paso a Isuke-chan Haruki?-**

 **-Pues tomo de mas, pero sabes donde estan Tokaku, Haru y Kasumi creo que ya es hora de irnos-** _le pregunto a Hitomi que le iba a contestar pero se quedo y se despidio de las chicas que tenia pegadas_

 **-Haruki-chan que le paso a mi hermana?-** _pregunto Haru que habia llegado con Tokaku_

 **-Se paso un poco de copas, pero hablamos luego ahora a encontrar a Kasumi para ya irnos-**

 _Y asi las chicas y chico buscaron a Kasumi para encontrarla en la salida esperandolos. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas, habia sido una noche algo "larga" teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron en la fiesta menos de una hora(A eso es a lo que yo llamo parrandear). Cuando llegaron cada quien se dirigio a su hogar no sin antes dejar a Isuke en su cuarto. Justo iba a entrar Tokaku a su casa cuando Haru la llamo_

 **-Tokaku-san-**

 **-¿Que sucede?-**

 **-Gracias por protegerme hace un rato-** _dijo Haru con una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Tokaku se sonrojara_ **-Buenas noches-** _dijo para luego irse_

 _Tokaku se quedo mirando por donde se habia ido Haru con una sonrisa apenas visible para el ojo humano, luego de unos segundos entro para dirigirse a dormir sin duda esa noche soñaria bonito._

 _La mañana llego rapido, los 6 de esa vecindad o posada despertaron con buen animo sin duda habia sido una buena noche aunque no lo demostraran y pareciera raro se habian divertido, claro a excepción de una pelirrosa que habia decidido tomarse todo el alcohol de la fiesta._

 **-Aghh mi cabeza!, Me va a explotar!-** _grito una recien levantada Isuke_

 **-Onee-chan, por que bebiste?, tu nunca lo habias hecho-**

 **-Lo siento Haru, prometo mas hacerlo** _(si eso dicen todos)_

 _Y asi recibian un nuevo dia en el que hubo gritos, reclamos, risas, uno que otro insulto y agradecimientos. Aun asi estaban felices, y no se imaginaban lo que les deparaba el futuro ni como sus vidas cambiarian, para bien o para mal era algo que ellas decidirian, pero nada volveria a ser igual, eso era seguro._


	5. Capitulo 4

**En Algun Lugar Del Mundo Mundial**

 **-Asi que las encontraron y las perdieron-** _dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo colorque tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo el estaba sentado tras un escritorio_

 **-Si señor los 2 hombres fallaron alguien se interpuso y no pudieron traerlas-** _le contesto otro hombre frente a el_

 **-No importa si ya saben donde estan envia a mas hombres por ellas las quiero aqui cuanto antes-** _le ordeno el pelinegro al hombre_

 **-Si señor-** _el hombre salio de la habitacion_

 **-Ya falta poco pequeñas, las he extrañado mucho-** _dijo el pelinegro a la nada_

Luego de la fiesta Haruki e Isuke tuvieron una pequeña discusion debido a lo que habia pasado en esta la pelirrosa se la paso gritando por quien sabe que y la pelirroja estaba molesta pues Isuke habia bebido de mas y ni hablar del idiota con el que coqueteaba. Por otro lado Tokaku y Haru estaban felices y animadas, claro la peliazul muy a su estilo, mientras Hitomi se divertia, por un lado las broncas de Haruki e Isuke y por el otro su hermana y Haru que cada que cruzaban miradas se sonrojaban, la verdad le parecian graciosas y Kasumi que aunque no lo demostrara estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba.

Ya era lunes, el tan amado lunes todas se encontraban en la escuela, en su hora de descanso. Tokaku se encontraba almorzando con una Haruki aparentemente molesta.

 **-No es normal verte molesta-** _le hablo la peliazul_

 **-Lo se es solo que aghh ni siquiera yo se porque lo estoy-** _dijo Haruki_

 _Y era la verdad no sabia por que estaba asi se sentia enojada y triste por haber discutido con Isuke, sabia que tenia que pedirle una disculpa ya luego pensaria en que estaba empezando a sentir._

 **POV ISUKE**

 _Estupida Haruki, porque me hace sentir asi ni siquiera se lo que es me siento muy confundida. La verdad es que no me gusta nada pelear con ella_

 **-Isuke-nee deberias pedirle una disculpa a Haruki-chan ella solo estaba preocupada por ti, no debiste haberle gritado-** _me dijo mi hermana mientras caminabamos hacia el comedor_

 **-Si, lo se no se ni porque me moleste-** _menti claro que sabia, no podia dejar de pensar en Haruki y la oxigenada y como eataban durante la fiesta_ **-Creo que le debo una disculpa-**

 _Llegamos al comedor y ahi estaban Haruki y Tokaku, me habia decidido a pedirle disculpas, nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban y me puse frente a ella_

 **-¿Que pasa Isuke-sama, porque me miras asi?-**

 **-Lo lamento-**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-Lo lamento, lamento haberte gritado y molestarme-** _se quedo con la boca abierta no se lo esperaba_

 **-Vaya Isuke-sama me sorprendes, pero yo... -** _no termino de hablar porque la estupida oxigenada llego y la abrazo_

 **-Haruki porque me dejaste el sabado en la fiesta-** _le dijo casi encima de ella_

 _ **POV HARUKI**_

 _Justo cuando me iba a disculpar con Isuke, llega Saya como siempre de encimosa, cuando voltee a ver a Isuke ella me miro parecia enojada y triste y luego se fue trate de seguirla pero Saya no me dejaba parar solo pude verla mientras se iba. Senti una presion en mi pecho cuando la vi triste y todo por mi culpa._

 **POV NORMAL**

 _Haru se despidio de Tokaku y fue tras de Isuke, mientras Haruki trataba de quitarse a la ensimosa de Saya, Tokaku solo veia seria a Haruki._

 **-Haruki vamonos hay que ir a clase-** _dijo Tokaku para liberar a la pelirroja_

 **-Ah? Si vamos, lo siento Saya debo irme-** _la pelirroja tomo del brazo a Tokaku y salio corriendo dejando sola a Saya_

 _Haruki quiso alcanzar a Isuke pero Tokaku le dijo que la dejara con Haru. Asi termino el descanso y volvieron al aula, en el resto de la clase Isuke ni miro a Haruki. La pelirroja estaba triste y se sentia culpable debia hablar con ella, cuando termino la clase Haruki la espero en la salida._

 **-Isuke-sama-** _la llamo pero no tuvo respuesta le iba a decir otra cosa pero justo llegaron los demas, la pelirrosa tomo del brazo a Haru y Kasumi y se las llevo sin decir nada, Haru apenas y se despidio de Tokaku, dejando a los 3 con la palabra en la boca._

 _Los 2 Azuma y Haruki caminaban de regreso a casa la pelirroja caminaba con la mirada baja y Tokaku se veia molesta, mientas el chico peliazul solo las observaba_

 **-Vamos Haruki ya no te deprimas vas a ver que podras arreglar las cosas con Isuke, y tu Tokaku se que querias caminar el camino de regreso con Haru-chan, pero ya la vas a ver en la posada, es que no puedes estar sin ella unos minutos-** _se burlo el peliazul ganandose una mirada asesina de ambas_ **-Jajaja relajense quien las viera, Haruki deprimida y Tokaku enamorada jajaja-** _se reia Hitomi_

 **-Ya callate Hitomi, de donde sacas que estoy enamorada-**

 **-Vamos hermanita se te nota, igual que a Haruki, se les nota a kilometros-**

 _Tokaku no le contesto pues justo en ese momento 2 camionetas negras pasaron a toda velocidad y en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento_

 **-¿Que pasa Tokaku?-** _le pregunto Haruki, pero Tokaku no le contesto y salio corriendo dejando a los otros 2 sorprendidos pero luego fueron tras ella_

 _Haru caminaba junto con Kasumi detras de Isuke, la miraba preocupada pues Haruki iba bastante triste_

 **-Nee-chan-** _la llamo Haru_

 **-Estoy bien Haru, no te preocupes-** _le contesto_

 **-No estes triste Isuke ya veras que las cosas se solucionaran-** _Isuke solo bajo la mirada_

 _Haru le iba a decir algo a su hermana pero justo en ese momento 2 camionetas negras se detuvieron al lado de ellas. Alrededor de 10 hombres de traje bajaron de las camionetas y rodearon a las 3 chicas. Ellos trataban de subirlas a las camionetas, Kasumi peleaba, golpeaba a cualquiera que se le acercara trataba de ayudar a las Ichinose. Isuke por su lado forcejeaba tratando de ayudar a Haru que fue golpeada por uno de los tipos y cayo al suelo sin poder levantarse_

 **-¡HARU!-** _grito Isuke antes de ser golpeada en el estomago y caer casi inconsiente al suelo_

 **-Demonios-** _se quejo Kasumi al verse superada en numero por los hombres_ **-No se atrevan a tocarlas malditos-** _grito_

 **-No lo hagas mas dificil-** _le dijo uno de los hombres a Kasumi_

 _Kasumi se defendia y logro dejar inconcientes a 2, pero era superada en numero, uno de los hombres le dio un golpe directo en la cara y callo al suelo los hombres se disponian a subir a unas Haru e Isuke casi inconcientes a las camionetas pero justo cuando las levantaban ambos hombres cayeron al suelo muertos_ **( naa solo inconcientes)**

 _Tokaku corria a toda velocidad no entendia a que se debia su mal presentimiento pero no le importaba lo unico que queria era llegar donde Haru y ver que estaba bien. Cuando llego al lugar se sorprndio, su respiracion se detuvo al ver como se encontraban las chicas. Pero la sorpresa desaparecio para darle paso a las ira cuando vio que uno de ellos levantaba a Haru e intentaba subirla a la camioneta. Al igual que Tokaku, Haruki estallo en ira no podia seguir viendo como trataban a Isuke. Se lanzaron a los 2 tipos que tenian a las chicas y de un solo golpe los mandaron volando lejos, antes de que las chicas cayeran al suelo ellas las sostuvieron en sus brazos_

 **-Tokaku-san/Haruki-** _dijeron ambas chicas debilmente a sus salvadoras_

 **-Quedense aqui-** _les dijeron_

 _Ellas estaban molestas, como se atrevian a hacerles eso a sus "amigas" definitivamente la pagarian. Se levantaron les dedicaron una mirada asesina a los hombres frente a ellas que se pusieron en pocision de ataque y se lanzaron contra ellos._

 _Hitomi les dejo a Tokaku y Haruki encargarse de los hombres mientras el se disponia a ayudar a Kasumi que aun se encontraba en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie para llegar donde Haru e Isuke, Hitomi la ayudo a ponerse de pie y llegaron donde estaban_

 **-¿Estan bien?-** _se apresuro a preguntarles a las chicas que no respondieron solo se quedaron viendo a Haruki y Tokaku que peleaban con los sujetos_

 **-Hitomi no deberiamos ayudarlas-** _pregunto Isuke con dificultad_

 **-No se preocupen estaran bien, asi como estan los destrozaran-** _dijo Hitomi viendo serio a Tokaku_

 _A pesar se tener desventaja numerica Tokaku y Haruki los vencieron sin ninguna complicacion todos estaban tirados en el suelo mientras ellas los observaban con la mirada fria, se diaponian a ir a ver como se encontrataban las chicas pero uno de los hombres en el suelo les hablo_

 **-No saben lo que estan haciendo, ni con quien se meten-** _dijo el hombre jadeante ganandose la atencion de Tokaku que volteo y lo miro_ **-Mi jefe las hara pagar, el quiere a esas chicas y no descansara hasta llevarselas-** _dijo, Tokaku se acerco y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa lo hacerco a ella lo miro con una mirada asesina_

 **-Te equivocas, por supuesto que se quien es tu jefe-** _Tokaku puso una sonrisa siniestra_ **-Ahora le daras un mensaje, dile que no dejare que se acerque a Haru ni a su hermana, no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima y dile que Tokaku le manda saludos-** _la peliazul le dio un golpe al hombre dejandolo inconciente_

 _Haru y las otras estaban sorprendidas, ella y su hermana lo estaban porque habian escuchado que conocia al "jefe"que habia mandado por ellas, y Hitomi lo estaba pues habia escuchado de su hermana que protegeria a las Ichinose. Haruki fruncio el ceño, por un lado estaba mas que de acuerdo con ella, las protegeria, protegeria a Isuke con su vida, pero por el otro estaba preocupada por Tokaku, sabia lo que implicaba protegerlas, Kasumi solo las observaba se habia sorprendido pero pudo ocultarlo no sabia que pensar, no sabia si confiar_

 _ **-Vamos-**_ _dijo Tokaku a Haruki y ambas se acercaron a las Ichinose_

 _Tokaku cargo a Haru al estilo princesa, Haruki hizo lo mismo con Isuke, Hitomi ayudo a Kasumi a ponerse de pie y asi emprendieron el camino a casa, nadie dijo nada ya tendrian tiempo de habla_


	6. Capitulo 5

_El ambiente era algo tenso, Hitomi revisando a Haru e Isuke les curaba algunas heridas que tenian. Kasumi estaba junto a ellas y tenia la cabeza vendada, Haruki estaba sentada junto a Isuke, y Tokaku estaba recargada a la pared observando a Haru con cara seria, cuando Hitomi termino se hizo un silencio incomodo._

 **-Muy bien, estoy esperando-** _dijo Tokaku rompiendo el incomodo silencio_

 **-Tokaku-san, yo.. nosotras..-** _trato de decir Haru_

 **-Muy bien, si tanto quieres saber-** _dijo Isuke todos le pusieron atencion -_ **Como ya te has de imaginar por nuestros apellidos nosotras somos del clan Ichinose-** _ante lo dicho nadie se sorprendio_ **-Nosotras escapamos hace mas de 2 años nos hemos estado ocultando para que no nos encontraran pues como te has dado cuenta nos han estado buscando todo este tiempo. Hasta hece dos semanas no sabian donde estabamos pero ahora que nos han encontrado no nos van a dejar en paz hasta que volvamos-** _termino de hablar Isuke_

 **-No lo entiendo-** _hablo Hitomi ganandose la atencion de todos_ **\- Porque tomarse tantas molestias todo este tiempo buscandolas chicas-** _les pregunto Hitomi_

 **-Porque ellas no son cualquier miembro del clan-** _dijo Kasumi_

 **-¿A que te refieres?-** _le pregunto Haruki_

 **-Nuestro tio es el "Jefe", somos las sobrinas del lider del clan, Kouji Ichinose-** _dijo Isuke, esto sorprendio a los 2 Azuma y a la Sagae_

 **-Ustedes son... de el.. -** _trato de decir Tokaku pero no lo lograba estaba en shock, no lo podia creer como Haru podia tener la misma sangre que ese maldito hombre_

 **-Tokaku-** _la llamo su hermano mientras ponia su mano en su hombro_ **-Calmate-** _le dijo con una sonrisa calida logrando calmarla_

 **-¿Porque huyeron?-** _les pregunto Haruki_

 **-Bueno, es una larga historia pero, para hacerla mas corta nosotras no estabamos de acuerdo con todo lo que hacia, no ibamos a permanecer en un clan de asesinos yo le pedi que cambiara pero no quizo y no podia seguir ahi, no podia dejar a Haru con alguien asi, por eso escapamos y no pensamos volver-** _termino de hablar Isuke_

 **-Ahora ustedes-** _dijo Kasumi mirando a Hitomi_

 **-Pienso que sabes perfectamente quienes somos Kasumi-** _le respondio Hitomi_

 **-Lo se, pero dime ¿Es una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado?-** _les pregunto Haru e Isuke se sorprendieron mientras que Tokaku y Haruki fruncieron el ceño ante la pregunta de Kasumi_

 **-Muy bien, Tokaku y yo somos del clan Azuma-** _dijo el peliazul, Isuke no estaba sorprendida pues ya sospechaba, pero Haru reacciono diferente_

 **-¿Azuma?, Tokaku-san tu tambien perteneces a un clan?, yo nunca habia escuchado de mas clanes-** _hablo Haru tratando de dejar de lado la impresion de lo que se habia enterado_

 **-Si Haru el clan Ichinose no es el unico clan de asesinos, el clan Azuma y el clan Ichinose son 2 de los 5 mejores y mas peligrosos clanes de asesinos, Tokaku y yo somos del clan Azuma, o mas bien somos los unicos del clan, somos los unicos sobrevivientes-** _dijo Hitomi serio, Haru se sorprendio y miro a Tokaku que solo tenia la mirada baja_

 **-¿Contestame algo Tokaku, como es que conoces al "Jefe"?-** _le pregunto Kasumi a Tokaku seria esperando por su respuesta igual que las Ichinose_

 **-Eso es otra cosa, y por ahora no pienso que sea buena idea que sepan-** _le respondio Hitomi con una mirada y voz fria_

 **-Eso es lo de menos-** _hablo Tokaku_ **\- Ahora lo importante, dime Haru ¿Tu realmente no quieres volver a tu clan?-** _le pregunto a ala pelirroja con una mirada seria_

 **-Tokaku-san, yo no quiero volver, yo quiero quedarme aqui con mi hermana y con Kasumi yo quiero seguir yendo a la escuela con Tokaku-san quiero seguir viviendo con todos aqui, yo no me quiero separar de Tokaku-san-** _le respondio Haru dejando sorprendidos a todos por lo ultimo dicho Tokaku se le quedo mirando con una minuscula sonrisa y se acerco a ella_

 **-Entonces no dejare que te lleven te prometo que no dejare que te alejen de mi, no importa que te protejere hasta el final sin importar nada-** _le dijo la peliazul mirandola a los ojos_

 **-Gracias Tokaku-san-** _dijo Haru mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla y se lanzaba a abrazar a Tokaku que correspondio el abrazo mientras sus hermanos las miraban con una sonrisa_

 **En Otro Lugar Del Mundo**

 **-¡¿Como que alguien volvio a intervenir?!-** _grito un hombre pelinegro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo_

 **-Asi es jefe Kouji, fue la misma persona de la primera vez-** _le respondio un hombre pelirrojo_ **-Pero no solo eso jefe al parecer esa persona lo conoce y le mando un mensaje-**

 **-Asi que me conoce, muy bien dime cual es el mensaje Ren-kun?-** _le pregunto al pelirrojo_

 **-Ella dijo que no dejaria que le pusiera un dedo encima a sus sobrinas y tambien dijo "dile que Tokaku le manda saludos"-** _le conto Ren a Kouji que se quedo estatico con los ojos abiertos como platos_

 **-Llama a Ayato dile que lo quiero aqui ahora y retirate-** _le ordeno algo alterado, el hombre salio y algunos minutos despues llego un chico de cabello azul obscuro y ojos del mismo color_

 **-¿Que pasa Kouji-san?¿Para que me nesesitas?-** _le pregunto el chico a Kouji_

 **-Volvio, esa maldita volvio Ayato-** _le dijo Kouji con voz fria Ayato Fruncio el ceño en señal de confucion_ **-Azuma Tokaku-** _le dijo el chico se sobresalto_

 **-¿Donde esta?!-** _le grito a Kouji_

 **-Al parecer ella fue quien intervino cuando mis hombres fueron por mis sobrinas-**

 **-Esa maldita, ¿Como es posible que este con ellas?-**

 **-Eso es algo que no se y que te toca a ti averiguar, esta vez no quiero errores-** _le ordeno_ **-Esta vez vez voy a hacer que sufra mas-** _dijo mientras el y Ayato sonreian como si fueran el mismisimo diablo_

 **En La Bonita Vecin... digo la Posada**

 _Los 2 Azuma y Haruki habian vuelto a su hogar para dejar descansar a las chicas pues despues de todo estaban cansadas y nesesitaban descansar._

 _Tokaku se encontraba en el jardin acostada en el pasto pensando._

 **-En que piensas?-** _fue Hitomi quien se sento al lado de donde ella estaba_ **-¿Ya te arrepentiste de lo que dijiste de proteger a Haru-chan?-**

 **-¿Que? No, no es eso, nunca me voy a arrepentir de eso, es solo que pensaba que el mundo es muy pequeño-**

 **-Si pienso lo mismo, mira que venir a enamorarte de la sobrina del hombre al que mas odiamos-**

 **-Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie-** _le grito a su hermano_

 **-Si claro-** _le dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero luego cambio a un semblante serio_ **-Tokaku no quiero que te metas en esto, pienso que lo mejor seria tomar nuestras cosas e irnos ahora ese maldito ya nos ha hecho mucho daño, a ti sobre todo, y con esto el sabra donde estamos y querra terminar lo que no pudo hacer hace años, no quiero arriesgarnos-** _le dijo serio a su hermana_ **-Pero, se que no quieres separarte de Haru al igual que Haruki de Isuke y creo que seria egoista separarlas de ellas, asi que te apoyare y esta vez no te volvere a fallar como tu hermano mayor, esta vez te voy a proteger**

 **-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, ya deja de culparte-** _le dijo Tokaku con una mirada calida_ **-Se que sera peligroso pero yo no puedo dejar a Haru y.. -** _no termino de hablar pues se quedo callada y bajo la mirada_

 **-Dime la unica razon, no es asi? ¿solo es para protegerla? No tiene nada que ver con ese maldito?-** _se le quedo viendo esperando su respuesta_

 _ **-Lo unico que me interesa es que Haru este bien, no la dejare volver con alguien como el, ni a ella ni a su hermana-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo-**_ _dijo Haruki recien llegada_ **-Yo protegere a Isuke, si ella no quiere volver no dejare que vuelva con ese tipo-**

 **-Vaya asi que tenemos otra enamorada-** _Hitomi la con una sonrisa_ **-Pero veo que ya han decidido, asi que hay que estar preparados sabemos de lo que es capaz-** _les dijo Hitomi mirandolas decidido_

 _Los 3 se acostaron en el pasto unas horas para luego regresar a su casa a descansar pues al dia siguiente habia clases y tendrian que estar alertas ya que ahora tenian que proteger a las Ichinose, pondrian sus vidas en riesgo por ellas pero eso era lo de menos las protegerian pues ahora eran importantes para ellas. No sabian que pasaria pero es_ peraban que pudieran salir bien de esta, aunque una peliazul no pensaba asi del todo ya que ella queria algo mas, algo que estuvo buscando por mas de 3 años:Venganza.


	7. Capitulo 6

Los 6 chicas y chico se encontraban caminando en direccion a la escuela, Tokaku platicaba con Haru y detras de ellas Isuke y Kasumi trataban de escuchar de que platicaban y hasta el final Hitomi y Haruki que solo observaba a Isuke con una sonrisa boba

 **-Haruki al menos disimula estas babeando-** _se rio de ella Hitomi_

 **-¿De que hablas Hitomi-san?-** _le dijo Haruki mientras se limpiaba la baba_

 **-No tienes que finjir ya me di cuenta que te gusta Isuke-chan**

 **-Ehh? E..eso no es cierto, solo me cae bien-**

 **-Diras "muy" bien jaja-**

 **-Eso no es cierto-** _le dijo Haruki roja como un tomate_

 **-Oye Isuke me estas escuchando?-** _le pregunto Kasumi a Isuke que parecia mas concentrada en otra cosa_

 **-Ehh?, Ahh si ¿que pasa?-** _le respondio mirando a Kasumi que tenia el ceño fruncido_

 **-Te preguntaba si podias escuchar algo de lo que hablan, Haru no deja de sonreir, Me estas poniendo atencion?-**

 **-Claro que si 3-** _y lo hacia de verdad le ponia atencion o asi era hasta que escucho su nombre en la conversacion de atras y luego algunas risas lo cual logra captar toda su atencion, pero no logro escuchar mas_

Tokaku caminaba con su mirada puesta al frente con su particular semblante serio, Haru que iba al lado de ella no dejaba de hablar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Tokaku aunque no parecia prestar atencion escuchaba todo lo que le decia la pelirroja

 **-Asi que Tokaku-san vendras conmigo?-** _le pregunto Haru a Tokaku que se detuvo y volteo a verla y se le quedo mirando seria_

 **-No-** _dijo para seguir caminando seguida por Haru_

 **-Anda Tokaku-san ven conmigo sera divertido-** _le pidio ganandose un claro "No" de parte de la peliazul_ **-Vamos ya veras que te va a gustar-** _y ante la negatoria de Tokaku, Haru fruncio el ceño y le dijo_ **-Bueno ya que no quieres venir ire yo sola-** _dijo decidida_

 **-Muy bien, tu ganas pero solo un rato-** _le contesto, sabia que no se podia negar, no la podia dejar sola_

 **-Yeeii!-** _dio un saltito de felicidad habia logrado su cometido_ **(asi festejo yo)**

 **-Dime Tokaku de que tanto hablaban tu y Haru-chan se veia muy feliz-** _le pregunto Haruki a Tokaku que se encontraba sentada en una mesa del comedor_

 **-Quiere ir mañana al parque a ver el amanecer-** _le dijo Tokaku como si nada, la pelirroja se sorprendio_

 _ **-¿Tendras una cita con Haru-chan?-**_ le pregunto, lo que causo que Tokaku escupiera su comida y mirara a la pelirroja con un gran sonrojo

 **-¿De que demonios hablas? No es una cita-** _le respondio algo alterada_

 **-Segura?, por que yo creo que es una cita-**

 **-No es un cita, ella queria ir y no puedo dejar que vaya sola, solo eso-** _le dijo mas tranquila_

 _ **-Si tu lo dices-**_ _en eso llegaron los otros 4 y se sentaron con ellas_

 **-Perdonen la demora-**

 **-No te preocupes Haru-chan-**

Los 6 comieron en silencio, cuando termino la hora del descanso regresaron a sus salones, las clases pasaron normales sin nada nuevo igual de aburrido, cansado y tedioso, cuando llegaron a su hogar Kasumi invito a los Azuma y Haruki a comer Hitomi no dudo en aceptar.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Haru platicaba con Tokaku de lo que habia aprendido en la clase del dia mientras Tokaku se preguntaba que de interesante le encontraba a las clases pero le encantaba escucharla, siempre se expresaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Kasumi y Hitomi solo las observaban, Kasumi las observaba seria pero en el fondo estaba feliz pues Tokaku de alguna manera hacia feliz a Haru, y Hitomi estaba feliz por su hermana ya que aunque no lo demostraba conocia a su hermana y sabia que estaba feliz, Haru la hacia feliz y se lo agradecia a la peli. Pero la atencion de Kasumi y Hitomi se desvio a una pelirroja que trataba de captar la atencion de una pelirosa con cara de fastidio pues se le hacia dificil ignorar a Haruki, asi que a Kasumi se le ocurrio algo

 **-Isuke, Haruki me podrian hacer el favor de ir a la tienda me hacen falta algunas cosas para la comida-**

 **-¿Que? Yo porque? 3-**

 **-Porque yo te digo-** _le dijo la pelinegra con un aura oscura_ **-Asi que ve-**

 **-S..si ya voy-** _le dijo la pelirosa palida saliendo con la pelirroja_

Ambas fueron a comprar todo esto lo hicieron en un silencio bastante incomodo. Cuando terminaron las 2 iban caminando con su silencio incomodo.

 **POV ISUKE**

Aghh no se porque me siento asi cada vez que recuerdo a esa oxigenada con Haruki me hierve la sangre no lo puedo evitar, no me gusta estar asi con ella me siento mal cuando la trato asi, ya no se ni que es lo que siento, se que le debo una disculpa peri nose como pedirsela, ademas nesesito enterder que es lo que siento por Haruki, sera que yo... de Haruki?

 **-Isuke-sama?-** _me hablo Haruki sacandome de mis pensamientos_

 **-¿Que sucede? 3-** _le pregunte deteniendome ella igual se detuvo_

 **-Yo.. bueno queria pedirte disculpas-** _eso me descoloco ¿porque se disculpaba?_

 **-¿Porque?¿Porque te disculpas?3-**

 **-Bueno yo.. creo que..este-**

 **-Jeje ni siquiera sabes porque te disculpas 3-** _le sonrei pero mi semblante cambio a uno que denotaba seriedad y tristesa_ **-Tu no tienes por que disculparte por nada, yo.. yo soy quien te debe una disculpa-** _vaya que se sorprendio_ **-Me he portado muy mal contigo sin ninguna razon- "** _aparente" pense pues no le podia decir que estaba celosa de la estupida oxigenada, porque si lo habia entendido estaba celosa_

 **-Isuke-sama, si, la verdad es que ultimamente has estado "mas" dificil de aguantar-**

 **-Pero...-** _le dije esperando que completara el comentario_

 **-Pero nada, solo eso-** _me dijo con una sonrisa de esas que me derretian_

 **-Callate, yo soy un Sol 3-**

 **POV HARUKI**

Vaya realmente estaba impresionada, jamas me espere que Isuke-sama se disculpara, aunque aun no entiendo porque estaba asi pero me alegro que las cosas se hayan solucionado

 **-Vamos Isuke-sama, nos estan esperando y no quiero volver a ver a Kasumi-san enojada-**

 **-Si, si 3-** _me dijo con hermosa cara de fastidio_

 **-Ha sido un gran dia me reconcilie con Isuke y Tokaku Tokaku tendra una cita con Haru-chan-** _pense o eso crei hasta que note que Isuke me miraba con cara de WTF!, entonces entendi que lo habia dicho en voz alta_

 **-¡¿Como que mi hermana tendra una cita con Tokaku?!-** _me pregunto exaltada_

 **-Bueno jeje, en realidad Tokaku dijo que no era una cita, pero a mi me parece que si-**

 **-Explicate Haruki-**

 **-Bueno, Haru-chan le pidio que fuera con ella mañana a ver el amanecer-**

 **-Ehh? Haru se lo pidio?, pero eso no es una cita-** _me dijo algo mas tranquila_

 **-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte Isuke-sama-**

 **-Si-** _me dijo no muy convensida_

 **-Bien entonces vamonos-** _le dije, cuando llegamos a la casa Kasumi-san nos regaño por aver tardado_

 **POV KASUMI**

Cuando vi llegar a Isuke y a Haruki me di cuenta que el plan habia funcionado pues parece que se habian reconciliado, son unas tontas es claro que se gustan, se nota a kilometros solo con verlas lo sabes al igual que con Haru y Tokaku la manera en que se miran, las 4 son unas tontas que no se dan cuenta.

 **POV NORMAL**

Todos se sentaron a comer, comieron tranquilos el ambiente era muy bueno ya que dos chicas recien se habian "reconciliado" pero la pelirosa no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tokaku y Haru, cuando terminaron Tokaku estaba en el jardin junto a Haru y Kasumi platicando mientras Hitomi se fue a su casa junto a Haruki

 **-Veo que te reconciliaste con Isuke-chan, ¿que paso?-** _le pregunto mientras se sentaban en la sala_

 **-La verdad es que me sorprendio, ella me pidio disculpas-** _le dijo sonriente_

 **-Me alegro, al menos ya volveras a ser la misma-** _le dijo, Haruki le dio una gran sonrisa_ **-Dime por que no le dices lo que sientes?-** _le pregunto_

 **-¿De que hablas?-** _le respondio o mas bien le pregunto exaltada_

 **-No te hagas, simplemente no lo quieres aceptar-**

 **POV HARUKI**

De verdad? Yo estoy enamorada de Isuke?. Bueno si,ella es hermosa, me encanta estar con ella y cada vez que la veo mi corazon se acelera ademas de que solo pienso en ella y que quiero, besarla?. Ok lo admito, me he enamorado perdidamente de Mi Isuke-sama

 **-No puedo decirle lo que siento-** _le dije a Hitomi-san_

 **-¿Porque no? Que te lo impide-**

 **-No lo se, tengo miedo talvez ella no sienta lo mismo que yo-**

 **-A veces hay que arriesgarse-** _me dijo Hitomi-san que se levanto y se fue a su cuarto dejandome sola pensando_

 **POV ISUKE**

Por fin pude reconciliarme con Haruki, me siento feliz ya no soportaba estar molesta con ella, de alguna manera la extrañaba ya no puedo estar sin ella.

 **Si les esta gustando la historia dejen review cada vez que le dan me mandan ganas para seguir escribiendo, comenten que les gusta y que no les gusta de la historia.**


	8. Capitulo 7

El sol aun no salia, las calles aun estaban en penumbras ligeramente iluminadas por los postes de luz, en una calle en particular se encontraban caminando dos chicas, una peliazul y una pelirroja apesar de ser aun de madrugada Haru estaba realmente animada

 **-¿A que se debe tanta emocion?-** _le pregunto Tokaku_

 **-Estoy feliz poque Tokaku-san vino conmigo-** _le repondio Haru_

 **-Ya veo-**

 **POV HARU**

Cada vez que estoy con Tokaku-san me siento tan feliz, me siento completa, no me quiero separar de ella apesar de que siempre es muy seria e indiferente se que en el fondo es muy amable y protectora. Cada vez que me mira y que le tomo de la mano mi corazon se acelera, me he enamorado de Tokaku ya no tengo duda de eso.

 **POV NORMAL**

Ambas chicas llegaron a un pequeño lago, las dos se sentaron en el pasto a esperar el amanecer, Tokaku apesar de que no lo demostraba disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con Haru, aun apesar de que no era fan de todo ese tipo de cosas le encantaba estar con ella y aunque no lo aceptara ya no se queria separar de ella.

Ambas platicaban o mas bien Haru hablaba y Tokaku escuchaba, estaban metidas en su conversacion y no notaron que eran observadas por dos personas que estaban escondidas en unos arbustos a unos metros de ellas

 **-Isuke-sama se puede saber que hacemos aqui ? Y a estas horas?-** _pregunto una Haruki con cara de zombie pues a esas horas quien no la tendria_

 **-Tu que crees 3-** _le respondio Isuke observando a las dos chicas_

 **-No creo que este bien espiarlas Isuke-sama, ademas no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa-**

 **-Vigilo que Tokaku no se quiera propasar con mi hermana 3-**

 **-Ehh? Eso es imposible Isuke-sama, Tokaku jamas haria algo asi-**

 **Mientras Tanto En La Posada** _(aunque me gusta mas vecindad)_

Como de costumbre Hitomi se levanto temprano para hacer ejercicio, habia notado que Tokaku y Haruki habian salido temprano se imagino con quienes asi que no se preocupo. La verdad era que el estaba algo preocupado por todo lo que implicaba el hecho de proteger a las Ichinose, pero estaba orgulloso de ellas pues tenian el valor para proteger aquello preciado para ellas y al mismo tiempo se sentia mal pues el no lo habia logrado, no habia logrado proteger lo mas preciado para el.

 **POV HITOMI**

Cada vez que pienso en eso mi corazon se hace pedazos, no la pude proteger, le falle y por mi culpa sufrio como nadie.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos cuando se me ocurrio una idea, y para poder llevarla a cabo tenia que pedirle ayuda a Kasumi asi que me diriji asu casa para despertarla y pedirle ayuda

 **-Kasumi nesesito que me ayudes-** _le pedi cuando salio de su cuarto_

 **-Y no puedes esperar a que amanesca-** _me dijo con cara de pocos amigos_

 **-No, es que... bueno veras nesesito tu ayuda por que..**

 **Regresando Con Tokaku y Haru**

 **POV NORMAL**

Tokaku solo observaba a Haru, la verdad era que la peliazul no sabia como pero Haru poco a poco fue ganandose su cariño le encantaba cuando ella le hablaba de las cosas que hacia no le encontraba lo interesante pero la manera en como sonreia al hecerlo era lo que mas le gustaba, cada dia que la pelirroja tomaba su mano o se pegaba a su brazo su corazon se aceleraba y aunque no le gustara sentia como mariposas en el estomago, y se preguntaba si en verdad estaba enamorada de Haru

 **-Tokaku-san-** _la llamo la pelirroja_

 **-¿Que sucede?-** _le pregunto viendola a los ojos_

 **-Yo bueno.. gracias-** _le dijo para luego abrazarla si bien Tokaku se sorprendio correspondio el abrazo, un abrazo calido lleno de los sentimientos que cada una comenzaba a sentir_

 **A Unos Metros De Ahi**

 **-Sueltame 3!-** _grito Isuke que era sostenida por Haruki_

 **-Vamos Isuke-sama es solo un abrazo-** _le dijo soltandola y con una sonrisa_ **-Acaso nunca has abrazado a nadie, eres una hermana celosa Isuke-sama-**

 **-Callate 3!-**

 **-Mira Isuke-sama-** _le hablo con una cara algo seria_ **-Conozco a Tokaku de toda la vida y jamas se acercaria a Haru-chan con malas intenciones, la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo no he visto a Tokaku tan unida a alguien y me hace feliz que este con Haru-chan, ademas tu lo viste Tokaku la ha protegido y si de algo estoy segura es de que la protegera incluso con su propia vida-** _con esto la pelirosa se calmo y se quedo viendo a la pelirroja_

 **-Dime Haruki de donde es que conocen a mi tio-** _le pregunto viendola a los ojos_ **-¿Que es lo que paso entre ustedes?-** _Haruki se quedo muda_

 **Mientras En La Vecindad (** _no me decido)_

 **-Vamos solo ponla en mi boca-** _le dijo Kasumi a Hitomi_

 **-Pero es mi primera vez Kasumi-**

 **-No importa solo hazlo-** _le dijo, Hitomi la obedecio y la puso en su boca_

 **-Que tal esta?-**

 **-Esta muy salada-**

 **-Lo siento-** _le dijo deprimido_

 **-Por que te deprimes? Apenas es tu primera vez cocinando-** _le dijo Hitomi le sonrio_ **-Pero no pense que fueras del tipo de persona que tiene esta clase de detalles-**

 **-Bueno siempre quise aprender a cocinar y creo que este tipo de detalles nunca sobran, ademas soy el mayor y prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana es mi deber-** _dijo con el pecho de fuera_

 **-Y ahora entiendo por que no lo haces-** _dijo Kasumi en un susurro_

 **-Ehh -**

 **-Nada, nada mejor sigamos-**


	9. Capitulo 8

**-Y bien? Me responderas?-** _le pregunto Isuke a Haruki que bajo la mirada_

 **-Isuke-sama no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso-**

 **-Que es lo que ocultan?, Ademas por que Hitomi dijo que el y Tokaku eran los ultimos de su clan? Dime Haruki 3-**

 **-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, no me corresponde a mi decidir si podemos o no hablar de ello-**

 **-¿Que les hizo Kouji?-** _pregunto Isuke con cara seria muy seria_

 **Le Cambiamos Al Canal De Hitomi y Kasumi**

 **-Como es posible que esto sepa dulce?! Son unos chilaquiles** _ **!**_ _(me gustan los chilaquiles)_

 **-Es tu culpa esos estupidos recipientes son iguales-** _se excuso Hitomi_

 **-Idiota te puse el recipiente de la sal en la mano, ¿Como te confundiste?!-**

 **-Jeje lo deje en la mesa, ¡Lo siento me confundi!-** _se disculpo_

 **-Tranquilo cualquiera comete un error-** _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_

 **Cambio De Canal: HARUKI E ISUKE**

 **-El nos arruino la vida-** _le dijo la pelirroja Isuke habrio los ojos como platos_ **-El es el hombre que mas odio, nunca le perdonare todo lo que hizo-** _Haruki tenia las manos hechas puños_

 **-Haruki-** _dijo la pelirosa viendo a la chica_

 **-Lo siento Isuke-sama pero por ahora sera mejor que no sepas-**

 **-¿Porque?-** _se quedo callada y bajo la mirada_ **-Sabes, yo lo veia como un padre, lo admiraba era un heroe para mi pero luego me di cuenta de lo que era capaz y de lo que ha hecho-**

 **-Isuke-** _le hablo la pelirroja_ **-El alguna vez les hizo algo malo?-** _le pregunto Haruki temerosa_

 **-Tu no me quieres contar nada, Porque yo tengo que hacerlo? 3-** _le contesto y Haruki le sonrio_

 **Transmicion En Vivo: Hitomi y Kasumi**

 **-¡¿Como es posible que seas tan idiota?!-** _le grito al chico peliazul_

 **-No es mi culpa!-** _se defendio Hitomi_

 **-¡¿Que tan dificil es romper un huevo?!-**

 **-Es muy dificil!, Si le pego despacio no se rompe y si le pego fuerte se rompe y todo se riega!-** _le explico el peliazul_

 **-Seras idiota!, que no puedes hacer esto?-** _le dijo rompiendo un huevo_ **-Ten intentalo de nuevo-**

 **-Si-** _dijo haciendo lo que le dijo, pegandole despacio y nada, un poco mas fuerte y nada hasta que se harto y avento todo el huevo al sarten_ **-Asi es mas facil-** _dijo con una sonrisa_ _ **(**_ **si me ha pasado, no es tan facil como se ve)**

 **-Ya no puedo-** _dijo Kasumi con un aura deprimente_

 **Y Luego De Los Largos Comerciales Volvemos Con Tokaku y Haru**

Despues de tanto esperar por fin el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Haru tomo del brazo a Tokaku y se quedo observando al frente, era hermoso el sol se reflejaba en el lago y daba una imagen increible, ella sonrio con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, Tokaku la hacia feliz.

La peliazul por su lado ni se fijo en el bello amanecer sus ojos estaban clavados en Haru tenia su ya acostumbrada sonrisa pero gracias al sol recien salido su rostro estaba iluminado se veia hermosa, la peliazul se sonrojo y sin pensarlo la abrazo, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida y sonrojada pero no se separo

 **-Haru-** _le llamo_

 **-¿Que?-** _le respondio_

 **-Te protegere, no importa que, no importa nada te voy a proteger de todo, Te lo prometo-** _le dijo la peliazul sin desaser el abrazo_

 **-Gracias, Tokaku-** _dijo abrazandoae mas a ella_

 **A Unos Metros**

Haruki e Isuke se quedaron observando a las 2 chicas, Haruki tenia una sonrisa e Isuke solo las observaba

 **-Haruki-** _la llamo, la pelirroja la miro_ **-¿Porque lo hacen?¿Porque nos protegen?-** _Haruki sonrio y la abrazo Isuke se sonrojo_

 **-Porque son importantes para nosotras, Isuke-sama tu eres importante para mi y yo siempre protege lo que es preciado para mi asi que no te preocupes porque no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi-** _la pelirosa estaba sorprendida, no dijo nada solo se dejo querer_

Luego de unos minutos las 4 chicas regresaron a su hogar, claro que por separado ya que 2 de ellas no sabian que habian sido vigiladas todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron vieron que Hitomi y Kasumi las estaban esperndo en la cocina

 **-Chicas que bueno que llegan-** _les dijo Kasumi, ella se acerco a Isuke y Haru alejandolas un poco e indicandole algo a Hitomi con la mirada_

 **-Tokaku, Haruki-** _les hablo el peliazul_ **-Chicas yo.. bueno yo quise..ya saben..este..-**

 **-Hitomi quiso tener un lindo detalle con ustedes y les preparo el desayuno-** _dijo ya que Hitomi no podia decirlo_ **-Sientence-** _ambas chicas se sentaron y Kasumi puso dos platos frente a ellas era un desayuno simple huevos y tocino, ambas probaron la comida.._

 **-Y?Que tal esta?-** _les pregunto Hitom expectanta igual que las otras 3 chicas, las 2 pusieron cara rara_

 **-Esta muy..Dulce-** _dijeron ambas, Kasumo miro con cara asesina a Hitomi que cayo de rodillas con un aura deprimente_

 **-Tu hiciste nuestro desayuno, verdad? 3-** _le pregunto Isuke a Kasumi_

 **-Si no te preocupes-** _le sonrio la pelinegra_ **-Eres un caso perdido Hitomi-** _le regaño_

 **-Es que es muy dificil distinguir cual contenedor es el de la sal y cual el del azucar-** _dijo levantandose_

 **-Que dices Hitomi-san, aqui dice cual es cual-** _le dijo Haruki mostrandole los recipientes que tenian escrito "SAL" y "AZUCAR". el peliazul volvio a caer al suelo mientras las demas reian_

 **En Otro Lugar**

 **-Ya los llamaste-** _pregunto Kouji a un a Ayato parado frente a el_

 **-Si Kouji-san, ya estan aqui-** _dijo el peliazul mientras a la habitacion entraban 2 chicos, uno de ellos era castaño con ojos cafes y el otro era pelinegro de ojos rojos_

 **-Bienvenidos chicos-** _les dijo Kouji_

 **-Gracias jefe-** _dijeron ambos_

 **-Espero tus ordenes Kouji-san-** _hablo Ayato_ **-Quiere que traigamos a sus sobrinas-**

 **-No, solo quiero que les den una visita a esos malditos Azuma-**

 **-Muy bien, yo me encargo-** _dijo dirigiendose a la salida_

 **-Ayato, dale un mensaje a Tokaku de mi parte-**

 **-Lo escucho-**

 **-Dile: "Esta vez terminare lo que empeze hace 3 años"-**

 **-Por supuesto-** _dijo Ayato sonriendo macabrosamente mientras salia de la habitacion seguido de los otros 2_

 **-Jaja esta vez te hare sufrir mas Tokaku-**

 **Lectores aqui el nuevo cap espero les este gustando.**

 **Si les gusto dejen su review y si no tambien son libres de decir lo que quieran. Diganme que les gusta y que no y si les gustaria que pasara algo.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido.**


	10. Chapter 9

Era jueves, un bonito jueves las chicas y chico se encontraban en la escuela, la verdad era que en el poco tiempo que habia pasado empezaban a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos y se empezaban a tener aprecio. Isuke comenzo a confiar en Tokaku y de vez en cuando platicaban, Hitomi y Haru se hicieron inseparables ya que se llevaban muy bien, Haruki y Kasumi tenian una muy buena relacion pues Haruki se llevaba bien con todos.

Los 6 se encontraban en sus respectivos salones la clases ya iban a terminar Haru e Isuke tenian prohibido salir de la escuela asi que todos se reunian en el salon de Haru y de ahi partian a casa pues no se podian confiar de nada tenian que estar alertas y pensaban que la escuela era un lugar seguro **(ilusas, ¡es la casa del terror!).**

Ya era hora de la salida, Haruki e Isuke estaban recogiendo sus cosas pero en ese momento la pelirroja fue llamada a la direccion

 **-Ve Haruki te espero con Haru 3-** _le dijo Isuke_

 **-Bien, no tardo nada-** _dijo llendose, la pelirosa tomo rumbo al salon de Haru_

 **En El Salon de Haru**

Tokaku y Haru esperaban a los demas, estaban solas ya que se habian ido todos

 **-Tokaku-san te puedo preguntar algo-** _le pregunto Haru_

 **-Dime-** _le respondio_

 **-¿Como es que conoces a mi tio?-** _le pregunto, Tokaku mirando pensando en si decirle o no_

 **-Haru no creo que quieras saber-** _le respondio mientras se dirigia a la salida_ **-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño-** y se fue,

Haru bajo la mirada triste se preguntaba que habia pasado entre ellos, sabia como era su tio y de lo que estaba segura era que el le habia hecho daño a Tokaku

 **-¿Donde esta Tokaku?-** _le pregunto Isuke recien llegada_

 **-Ehh? Fue al baño-** _le respondio con una sonrisa fingida_

 **-¿Que sucede?-** _pregunto la pelirosa_

 **-¿Que crees que haya pasado entre ellos y nuestro tio?-** _le pregunto a su hermana_

 **-No lo se, pero conociendo a Kouji no es nada bueno-** _le respondio_ **-No te preocupes cuando ellos esten listos nos lo contaran, asi que no te deprimas-**

 **-Si-** _le dijo mas animada la menor_

Hitomi y Kasumi caminaban por el pasillo en direccion al salon de Tokaku y Haru, la escuela ya estaba vacia y solo quedaban ellos

 **-Vaya Hitomi realmente eres bueno en el futbol-** _le dijo Kasumi_

 **-Si lo se-** _le dijo seguro de si mismo_ **-Soy bueno en muchas cosas-**

 **-Menos en cocinar-** _rio la pelinegra_

 **-Jajaja-** _rio sarcastico_ **-Eso solo que no tuve una buena maestra-**

 **-Callate, eres un idiota no sabes ni romper un huevo-** _le reclamo_

Ambos siguieron caminando pero fueron detenidos por un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos que se puso frente a ellos detrás de el aparecieron 2 hombres de traje, ambos se pusieron en guardia

 **-¿Quien eres?-** _le pregunto Hitomi serio_

 **-Ohh, acaso ya no me recuerdas Azuma Hitomi-** _le pregunto al peliazul_

 **-Tu eres...¿quien eres?-** _le pregunto, al pelinegro le broto una venita en la frente_

 **-Mi nombre es Takeshi, pertenezco al clan Ichinose-** _les dijo dejando petrificada a Kasumi_ **-Y he venido a asesinarte-** _le dijo con una sonrisa_

 **-Vaya, te ves muy seguro pero no te lo voy a poner facil-** _le dijo seguro, se acerco a Kasumi para susurrarle_ **-Yo me encargo, tu ve a ver a Haru-chan y a las otras-**

 **-Si-** _dijo Kasumi e iba a salir corriendo pero los 2 hombres que venían con Takeshi se abalanzaron sobre ella haciéndola caer_

 **-¡Kasumi!-** _le grito Hitomi preocupado_

 **-Estoy bien, ocupate de el-** _le dijo forcejeando con los hombres_

 **-Jeje, he estado esperando por esto mucho tiempo-** _le dijo el pelinegro_

 **-Ven perra-** _le dijo Hitomi_ **-Jeje "perra"-** _se rio por lo que le habia dicho_ ( _ **una vez le dije asi a mi hermana y todavia tengo los cachetes hinchados de las cachetadas que me dio**_ )

 **-Maldito!-** _grito Takeshi y se lanzo a el_

Tokaku caminaba en direccion al baño, iba pensado sabia que en algun momento le tendria que contar todo a Haru, pero no queria, no podia decirselo. La peliazul llego al baño pero solo se miro en el espejo, se lavo la cara y cuando estaba a punto de salir frente a ella aparecieron 5 hombres de negro, los 5 sin perder tiempo atacaron a Tokaku tenian un cuchillo en la mano con lo que trataban de herir a la peliazul, los tipos la rodearon y se prepararon para atacarla **(no soy buena escribiendo peleas, asi que saltemonos esa parte, ya luego en otras peleas hare el intento)**

A pesar de ser mayoria y estar armados Tokaku logro voltearles la tortilla y vencerlos, salio corriendo ya no pensaba en nada solo queria llegar al salon sabia que Haru estaba en peligro.

Haruki llego a la direccion pero cuando llego no habia nadie apesar de que le extraño no le tomo importancia y se dirigio al salon de Haru, caminaba como si nada, estaba feliz y como no si se estaba llevando genial con Isuke y cada vez se enamoraba mas de ella era algo que ya no podia negar. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que alguien venia detras de ella, hasta que sintio que la jalaban para despues empujarla contra la pared cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta quien era

 **-Hola Haruki-** _le dijo Saya la oxigenada que la abrazo del cuello_

 **-Sa..saya-chan, que haces?-** _le pregunto tratando de safarse del agarre de la rubia_

 **-Tu que crees-** _le dijo acercándose a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Haruki se safo empujándola un poco_ **-Vamos Haruki no me dejes con las ganas-** _le dijo bastante sensual_

 **-Detente Saya-chan-** _le dijo alejandose mientras la rubia se le acercaba_

 **-Porque?, Ya te diste cuenta no es asi? Me gustas y mucho-** _Saya logro acorralarla_ **-Asi que no me detendre hasta obtener lo que quiero-** _le dijo acordándose a ella_

 **-Lo siento Saya-chan, a mi me gusta alguien mas-** _la rubia fruncio en ceño_

 **-¿Quien es?-** _le grito_ **-Es esa idiota de la Ichinose verdad?!-**

 **-Te pido que no insultes a Isuke-** _le dijo con una voz fria_ **-Ademas eso es lo de menos, espero lo entiendas Saya-chan-** _le dijo empezando a caminar_

 **-Espera!-** le grito

En el salón Isuke y Haru platicaban esperando a los demas, ellas se sentian seguras con los Azuma y Haruki, se sentian protegidas, sabian del peligro que corrian al protegerlas y aun asi lo hacian aunque eso les preocupaba, estaban felices.

Ambas chicas platicaban animadamente pero su conversacion fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrio de forma brusca y por ella entraron 2 hombres, uno de ellos era Ayato y el otro era un castaño ojicafe, detras de ellos como huelepedos venian 3 hombres de negro

 **-Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo-** _les dijo Ayato a las chicas que estaban palidas y temblando_ **-¿Que no me van a saludar?, han sido muy malas, su tio esta muy preocupado por ustedes-**

 **-¿Como es que estas aqui?-** _le pregunto Isuke_

 **-Una vez que las ubicamos es imposible que escapen, lo saben-**

 **-No vamos a volver!-** _le grito Haru_

 **-Claro que lo haran Haru, me voy a asegurar de ello ahora sean buenas y vengan conmigo-** _les dijo sonriendo_

 **-No y diselo a Kouji no vamos a regresar y menos ahora-** _le dijo la pelirosa_

 **-Ja, lo dices por esas idiotas, ¿que? ahora no se quieren separar de ellas?, esos malditos Azumas y la Sagae creen que las van a proteger?-** _se burlaba el peliazul_

 **-Callate, tu no sabes nada!-** _Isuke estaba comenzando a enojarse pero estaba preocupa, donde estaba Haruki? se preguntaba si le habia pasado algo, Isuke tenia un terrible presentimiento_

 **-Veo que has cambiado Isuke-chan eres muy agresiva, antes eras mas.. mancita-** _se rio_

 **-Maldito, callate tu no eres mas que un criado de Kouji!-** _le dijo enojada_

 **-Podras ser sobrina de Kouji-san pero nadie me dice "criado"!-** _le grito lanzándose a ella con la intencion de golpearla_

 **-No se quien eres, pero no dejare que te acerques a Isuke-sama-** _le dijo una recien llegada Haruki que de alguna manera habia llegado justo a tiempo para protegerla del golpe_ **-Estan bien? Isuke-sama, Haru-chan?-** _les pregunto volteando para verlas a la cara_

 **-Si, estamos bien-** _le dijo la pelirosa que en fondo se relajo un poco ya que Haruki estaba bien_

 **-Haruki Sagae-** _hablo Ayato_

 **-Veo que me conoces, pero yo jamas te he visto en mi vida ¿quien eres?-** _le pregunto seria_

 **-Mi nombre es Ayato-** _le dijo arrogante, la pelirroja abrio los ojos como platos de la sorpresa pero su expresion de inmediato cambio a una de ira_

 **-TU!..Tu eres ese maldito!-** _le grito, recordaba su nombre solo lo habia escuchado una vez pero lo recordaba sabia quien era y lo que habia hecho_

 **-Asi que has escuchado de mi, veo que te conto-** _le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Haru e Isuke los miraban confundidas no sabian de que hablaban_ **-Sabes debieron seguir escondidas ahora que los hemos encontrado no saldran con vida como antes, aunque bueno yo no tengo muchas ganas de matarte a ti, asi que si dejas de estorbar te dejare con vida y...-** _le decia pero fue interrumpido por el castaño que venia con el_

 **-Ayato-sama tal vez usted no tenga intencion de asesinarla pero yo por el contrario es algo que he esperado hacer desde hace años-** _dijo el castaño mirando con odio a la pelirroja, esta lo miro extrañada porque la odiaba?, ni siquiera lo conocia_

 **-Nos conocemos?-** _le pregunto, este parecia enojarse aun mas_

 **-Eres una maldita, como te atreves a olvidarte de mi despues de lo que me hiciste!-** _le grito, ahora si estaba confundida ¿que le hizo? penso cosa que la distrajo y el castaño aprovecho para atacarla con cuchillo en mano_

 **-No se de que hablas, no te conozco ni siquiera se tu nombre-** _le decia Haruki esquivando a penas sus ataques_

 **-Mi nombre es Nagito, y te matare Sagae-**

Isuke miraba preocupada como Haruki apenas y esquivaba los ataques de Nagito el era muy rapido, ella queria ir a ayudarle pero como? solo le estorbaría, Ayato solo observaba se habia hartado y le ordeno a los 3 hombres que atacaran a Haruki. La pelirroja se defendia pero como eran mas le resultaba dificil, Nagito logro golpearla y ella cayo al suelo de rodillas justo iba a ensartarle el cuchillo cuando este salio volando debido a que otro cuchillo fue lanzado desde la puerta donde se encontraba Tokaku, Haruki aprovecho el desconcierto del castaño le dio un golpe en el estomago y se acerco a las chicas al igual que Tokaku

 **-Por fin apareces Tokaku, te he estado esperando-** _le dijo Ayato mirandola con odio, Tokaku no le contesto solo se le quedo viendo con mas odio_

 **-Tokaku-san, ustedes se conocen?-** _le pregunto Haru detras de ella_

 **-Claro que nos conocemos Haru, desde hace algun tiempo, no es asi Tokaku?-** _ella no le respondio solo se le quedo viendo con mucho mas odio_

 _Les doy las gracias aquienes me han dejado sus review no he tenido la aportunidad de agradecer asi que gracias_

 _Aquienes les gusta Fairy Tail voy a comenzar una nueva historia va a ser ErzaxLucy no se muy bien cuando pero ya estoy en eso_

 _Sin mas que decir me despido_

SAYONARA MORTALES!


	11. Capitulo 10

Hitomi peleaba a puño limpio contra Takeshi, el pelinegro era rapido demasiado para el Azuma que apesar de tener esa desventaja lograba esquivar algunos golpes. Kasumi por el contrario habia vencido a los 2 con los que se estaba enfrentando pero de la nada aparecieron 5 tipos mas que sin perder el tiempo se abalanzaron sobre ella, la pelinegra no podia defendenderse de los golpes de los 5 y cayo al suelo Hitomi lo noto y trato de ir a ayudarla pero Takeshi aprovecho esto para darle un golpe justo en el rostro y el peliazul salio volando contra la pared

 **-No deberias distraerte-** _se burlo Takeshi acercandose para patearlo_

 **-Lo mismo digo-** _le dijo Hitomi y lo pateo en la pierna haciendolo caer_

El peliazul se levanto para ir a ayudar a Kasumi que era golpeada por los sujetos, Hitomi golpeo a 3 de ellos y fue suficiente para que la pelinegra se pusiera de pie

 **-Debes ir donde las chicas deben estar en peligro-** _le dijo Hitomi_

 **-No dejare que se vaya ninguno de los 2, tengo ordenes de matarlos y la verdad es que no tengo intencion de dejarte vivo Azuma-** _le dijo Takeshi y saco un cuchillo_

 **-¿De donde te conosco?-** _le pregunto Hitomi_

 _ **-**_ **¡Eres un idiota, como es posible que no me recuerdes!-**

 **-Lo siento-** _se disculpo Hitomi_ **-Pero dime de donde nos conocemos y que te hice para que me odies-**

 **-No, no te lo dire tu tienes que acordarte de mi!-**

 **-En serio no lo recuerdas?-** _le pregunto Kasumi_

 **-Mmm-** _pensaba el peliazul_ **-Creo que...No-** _dijo despreocupado_

 **-¡Maldito!-** _grito Takeshi y se lanzo a Hitomi con el cuchillo en mano_

Kasumi decidio entrar a la pelea para ayudarlo y asi entre los 2 luchaban en contra de Takeshi y aunque eran 2 el pelinegro lograba lastimarlos con el cuchillo, ellos ni siquiera lograban darle un solo golpe. Takeshi le dio una patada en la cara a Kasumi dejandola en el suelo y se apresuro contra ella con la intencion de clavarle el cuchillo pero Hitomi se puso en medio y el arma se le enterro en la mano izquierda

 **-Sacrificas tu mano por ella?-** _le pregunto Takeshi_ **-Que idiota-** _le dio un golpe en el estomago_ **-Sabes espere tiempo por esto, pero veo que los años no te han ayudado no eres el de antes asi que no te matare, espero que la proxima vez me des lo que he estado buscando-** _le dijo dandole una patada y llendose dejando a los 2 en el suelo heridos y sin poderse levantar._

Habia odio en sus miradas, solo eso habia en los ojos de Tokaku y Haruki que observaban a Ayato y Nagito que de igual forma las veian con odio pero estos tenian una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Nadie se movia solo se observaban y sin aviso los 3 huelepedos se lanzaron a Tokaku y Haruki que sin ninguna dificultad los vencieron

 **-Nagito-** _le ordeno Ayato_

El castaño de inmediato se abalanzo contra Haruki golpeandola sin tregua alguna, Ayato al mismo tiempo se lanzo contra Tokaku dandole un golpe en el rostro dejandola aturdida y aprovechando esto para darle otro golpe en el estomago.

Haru e Isuke solo podian observar como sus protectoras eran golpeadas, no podian hacer nada, querian ayudarlas pero como? que podian hacer ellas? solo les estorbarian, no podian ayudarlas aun apesar de que Tokaku y Haruki las protegian no podian ayudarlas y eso lo sabian.

Tokaku no podia ni siquiera tocar a Ayato, este la golpeaba con una fuerza increible y no la dejaba reaccionar, la peliazul estaba cansada pero no parecia ceder seguia atacando con todo. Haruki por su lado era golpeada por Nagito que aunque sus golpes no tuvieran la fuerza de Ayato eran a una velocidad espeluznante y Haruki no tenia ni la mas minima oportunidad de esquivar mucho menos de contraatacar, todos estaban en lo suyo cuando en la puerta del salon aparecieron 2 hombres, estos eran maestros de la escuela

 **-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-** _grito uno de ellos_

 **-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?-** _les grito el otro_

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Ayato saco una pistola de su pantalon y les disparo a ambos, todas quedaron en shock

 **-¿Porque lo hiciste? Ellos no tenian nada que ver!-** _le grito Isuke_

 **-Jajaja no dejare que nadie se entrometa-** _dijo riendo el peliazul oscuro_

 **-¡Maldito!-** _le grito Tokaku y lo golpeo en el rostro_ **-¡Sigues siendo un maldito!-**

 **-Vamos Tokaku no te contengas-** _le dijo limpiandose la sangre de su boca y ambos regresaron a lo suyo al igual que Haruki y Nagito_

Ayato no tenia dificultad alguna apesar de que Tokaku era muy habilidosa a la hora de pelear no lograba darle al menos un golpe al peliazul. Igual que Haruki que tenia una gran fuerza al golpear ademas de una gran habilidad, pero la velocidad de Nagito no la dejaba hacer nada

 **-¡Tokaku-san!-** _grito Haru y corrio a donde Tokaku habia sido lanzada por Ayato_ **-¿Estas bien?-** _le pregunto al verla sangrar de la cabeza_

 **-Si, no te acerques quedate con Isuke-** _le dijo levantandose con dificultad_

 **-¡Haruki!-** _grito Isuke al ver que Nagito le habia hecho una herida en la pierna lo que hizo caer a la pelirroja_

 **-¡No te acerques!-** _le grito Haruki a Isuke, Tokaku se levanto y se apresuro a ayudar a Haruki_

 **-¿Estas bien?-** _le pregunto la peliazul_

 **-Si-** _le respondio ya de pie_ **-Donde esta Hitomi-san y Kasumi?-**

 **-No lo se, solo espero que esten bien-**

 **-Oigan, no deberian distraerse-** _les hablo Ayato_ **-No te he preguntado Tokaku ¿Como has estado en todo este tiempo?-** _le pregunto con burla_

 **-Maldito!¡Como te atreves, Te matare!-** le grito, pero no Tokaku sino Haruki

Haruki se apresuro a golpear a Ayato pero fue interseptada por Nagito que la golpeo en el estomago e iba a golpearla de nuevo pero Tokaku se puso en medio y golpeo al castaño e iba a seguir con ello pero Ayato con un cuchillo la hirio en el brazo izquierdo, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo lastimadas

 **-Tokaku!/Haruki!-** _gritaron al unisono las Ichinose preocupadas_

 **-¡No se acerquen!-** _les gritaron desde el suelo_

Ayato sonrio siniestramente se le habia ocurrido una idea y les ordeno algo a sus hombres y tanto el como Nagito siguieron atacandolas sin tregua alguna

 **-¡Sueltala!-** _grito Isuke al ver como Haru era sujetada por uno de los huelepedos que se encontraban golpeandolas_

Tokaku y Haruki de inmediato lo notaron y se apresuraron a ir a ayudarlas pero Ayato y Nagito no se los permitieron

 **-¿A donde vas? Deberias preocuparte por ti-** _le dijo Nagito a Haruki y le golpeo la herida de la pierna_

Ambas tanto la peliazul como la pelirroja se encontraban desesperadas, no podian ayudar a Haru e Isuke, estaban demasiado ocupadas siendo golpeadas por los 2 idiotas

 **-No has cambiado nada Tokaku, sigues siendo igual de debil-** _le decia Ayato golpeandola pero a esta solo le importaba ayudar a Haru_

 **-Mirate no eres nada jajaja-** _se reia como maniatico Nagito golpeando una y otra vez a Haruki_

 _Nagito noto que Haruki no le prestaba nada de atencion, apesar de estar siendo super golpeada por el su atencion solo estaba en Isuke que era atacada por los huelepedos, el castaño se dio cuenta de eso y dejando de lado a la pelirroja se apresuro con un cuchillo en la mano a atacar a la pelirosa que se encontraba distraida tratando de ayudar a Haru_

 **-¡ISUKE!-** _le grito Haruki_

La pelirosa volteo solo para ver como el castaño se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad para atacarla. Todo paso en camara lenta Nagito con el cuchillo en mano acercandose a Isuke que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y justo cuando le iba a clavar el cuchillo algo se interpuso en su camino, ese algo: Haruki

 **-¡HARUKI!-**

 **Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Tokaku-Azuma-02 por sus review me hicieron muy feliz y te agradesco el apoyo me es imposible contestarte por eso lo hago aqui**

 **Pasando a otra cosa ya saben dejenme sus review si les gusto y si no tambien**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido**


End file.
